Madison Rayne
Ashley Nichole Lomberger (née Simmons; born February 5, 1986) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Madison Rayne. She is currently signed to Impact Wrestling. Rayne began her wrestling career on the independent circuit, wrestling under the names Ashley Lane and Lexi Lane. She joined the all-female promotion SHIMMER Women Athletes in 2007, where she was one half of the first-ever Shimmer Tag Team Champions, along with Nevaeh. In 2009, she signed with TNA, aligning herself with Angelina Love and Velvet Sky as part of the villainous The Beautiful People stable. In March 2010, she, along Lacey Von Erich and Velvet Sky, won the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, with the three defending the title under the Freebird Rule. In April 2010, she won her first of five TNA Knockouts Championships. In addition, she was the first wrestler to hold both titles simultaneously. She has also competed in WWE’s 2018 Mae Young Classic as well in Ring of Honor. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Madison Rayne *** Chance of Rayne (Cutter) *** Rayne Check (Guillotine drop) *** Rayne Drop (Inverted overdrive) *** Cross Rayne (Rolling cutter) *** Spear, sometimes while diving ** As Ashley Lane *** Running big boot *** Standing shiranui ** As Lexi Lane *** Dys-Lexi-a (Reverse STO) *** Lexi-canrana (Hurricanrana) * Signature moves ** Arm drag, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter ** Bridging Northern Lights suplex ** Calf kick ** Corner foot choke ** Crucifix bomb ** Diving crossbody ** Facebreaker knee smash ** Headscissors takedown ** Inverted swinging facebuster ** Multiple pinning variations *** Backslide *** Grapevine cradle *** Roll-up *** Victory roll ** Scissor Stomp (Figure-four headscissors, transitioned into multiple push-up facebusters) ** Senton ** Single leg Boston crab ** Swinging neckbreaker * Managers ** Angelina Love ** Gail Kim ** Johnny Gargano ** Karen Jarrett ** Lacey Von Erich ** Tara ** Velvet Sky * Nicknames ** "The Career Killer" ** "Cheerleader" ** "The Killer Queen" ** "Locker Room Leader" ** "Sexy" ** "The Queen Bee" * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Amazing" by Dale Oliver *** "Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Beautiful People) *** "Killa Queen" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas *** "Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver, Serg Salinas & Charlie Sheets *** "Killa Queen" (Remix) by Dale Oliver, Serg Salinas & Charlie Sheets *** "Invincible" by Dale Oliver ** Ring of Honor *** "Misery Business" by Paramore *** "Brilliant Invention" by Attitude ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Courage" by Damon Wahlberg (APM Music) Championships and accomplishments * Dynamite Championship Wrestling ** DCW Women's Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC Women's Championship (1 time, current) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #5 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the'' PWI Female Top 50'' in 2011 * Ohio Championship Wrestling ** OCW Women's Championship (2 times) * SHIMMER Women Athletes ** SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nevaeh * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (5 times) ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Lacey Von Erich and Velvet Sky (1) and Gail Kim (1) ** Queen of the Knockouts (2014) * Zero 1 USA ** Zero 1 USA Women's Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas Category:Roster Category:Knockouts